


Delayed contest

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The EXITORS aren't happy with Spongy's elimination, and Four suffers because of it.PRE-BFB 16
Relationships: 4x - Relationship, Four (BFB)/X (BFB)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Delayed contest

Cake and stake had ended. After the votes, it turned out that Spongy was eliminated with over 20,000 votes, a new record. The objects watched as Four, the seemingly all powerful host, had found a weakness when he tried to eliminate Spongy. The blue number tried all he could, but Spongy got stuck halfway.  
“Whoa! Four’s actually struggling to do something for once! I gotta see this!” Snowball exclaimed. The others followed him and watched Four as he tried his best to pull Spongy into the Exit, forming a circle around Four so they could get a better view instead of blocking others.The smallest contestants got to the front of the circle and the tallest ones went to the back so everyone got an equal view. Four grunted and panted, even screamed, as he tried to suck up Spongy.  
“Four? You doing alright?” Bottle asked from the crowd. Four couldn’t respond, too busy to answer. The blue number then took a deep breath and, with all the strength he had left, managed to get the last of Spongy to EXIT. Four’s legs trembled as he stood up straight, and he listened to the shocked gasps and slight clapping from impressed contestants.  
“Alright… I’ll announce the contest later…. Just take a break…” Four told the contestants, the pauses being him panting.

After a few hours, the contestants gathered together for the contest in front of what seemed like a large running track, divided into eight sections and color coded for each team., and Four showed up, X by his side as always.  
“Today’s contest is a race! Pick the fastest member of your team to complete two laps around this track. The contest will begin when you’ve selected your members. No flying allowed.” Four announced, raising his voice to reach all 52 contestants. After the decisions were made, the eight contestants--Firey, Pen, Flower, Dora, Balloony, Gelatin, Golf Ball, and Fries--lined up on their respective lanes.  
“Are you guys ready?” Four asked the contestants. After they all nodded, Four fired an electric charge in the sky to signal for them to start. As the contest went on, X noticed that after the contest started, Four had left the scene.  
“Four?” X called out. No response.  
“FOUR!” X shouted, hoping for a response. His scream alerted the contestants.  
“What happened? Is Four gone?” Donut asked X.  
“Yeah! I don’t know where he went!” X replied. The contestants froze, and the people running had stopped.  
“Okay, this is fine. We’ll just look for Four and see if we can find him. We’ll all spread out.” Golf ball declared.  
“I like that idea. Come on!” X responded.  
“I’ll keep note of who is where.” Barf bag said to the others, using a stick of chalk to mark where each contestant was. The contestants started running, and the search had started.

At the cliffside where the plane contest was, Four stumbled to one of the boulders and leaned against it. Spongy was a rather large addition to the EXIT, and with Pencil and Match in the EXIT, he _really_ wasn’t a good addition to the group, and the three really knew how to show that. Four’s stomach grumbled angrily, and he fell to the ground, back against the rock.  
“Come on… Please don’t be so angry with me. It’s not my fault the viewers hate Spongy..” Four said to the EXITors. All he got in response was a painful cramp and an upset _**grrrrrrgle...**_ in his stomach. Four put his hands to his aching midsection, rubbing slow counterclockwise circles into himself in an attempt to calm the rioting members. He didn’t know why they were reacting this bad to Spongy’s elimination, but it was really hurting. In an attempt to ignore the painful bellyache, Four tried to sleep.  
“Okay.. Just think happy thoughts…” Four said to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, ignoring the growing pain in his stomach.  
“Four? Four! Where are you?” A light voice called out, waking Four. He identified the voice as X.  
“Four! We need to continue the contest! Where are you?” Four heard Donut exclaim. The blue number tried to speak, but his midriff cramped again with what felt like one of the contestants had just _kicked_ him from the inside, causing him to grunt in pain instead as his stomach groaned. _**grrrrggrrllllll... grrrrrowwwwrrrrr..**_. It must have been enough to be heard, though, because the next thing he knew, X and Donut were at his side.  
“Four? What’s wrong!?” Donut asked Four, a concerned look on his face. X looked at the look on Four’s face, the hand on his stomach, and his shaking body, and put the pieces together.  
“Donut? I think this is something only I can solve.” X requested. Donut obeyed, and he headed back to the track to wait.  
“Four, are you okay?” The yellow variable asked. Four tried to get up to show he was fine, but he only sighed, knowing X wouldn’t believe him.  
“It’s the contestants.. They’re not getting along and--Nngh...aaghh…-- it’s proving to be a real challenge to deal with.” Four responded.  
“Oh. I.. I think I know how to help you.. Just wait.” X placed a hand on Four’s stomach, gently massaging where Four’s hands were.  
“Uh…” Four uttered, quickly shushed by X.  
“Don’t worry about it. You’re my friend, and I want to help you.” X told Four. 

It seemed as if the contestants recognized X, because as he gently rubbed circles into Four’s aching, vociferous stomach, the pain seemed to settle down instead of rioting like they did with Four. _**grrrlll....glurporp...**_ Less gurgles and growls came from the blue number’s belly, and Four didn’t seem to be in much pain anymore.  
“Feeling better?” X asked Four after he seemed to be calm.  
“I think so..” Four replied, a small smile forming on his face.  
“Do you think you can manage the contest now?” X asked. Four nodded, and he got up from his spot. Hands interlocked with each other, the two walked back to the competition, where the objects were ready to start the contest again.


End file.
